Mi Nombre es Rusia
by Alonzo123
Summary: Después de toda una vida de sufrimiento y dolor, Iván Braginski se enfrenta nuevamente a los caprichos de la Historia, la Sagrada Madre Rusia se enfrenta a uno de sus capítulos mas tristes y polemicos de su historia y de toda la Historia, el comunismo
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Hola a todas y a todos, este es mi primer Fan Fic y el tema que voy a tratar es de carácter histórico e ideológico. La historia de Rusia bajo el comunismo soviético. Un fic que pienso escribir en POV de Iván Braginski contándonos su propia historia. Yo se que cada quien puede tener su propia visión de lo que fue el comunismo en Rusia. Yo en lo personal lo veo como el periodo más triste y trágico en la historia de Rusia y Europa del Este. No importan las cosas buenas que hallan hecho ni las buenas intenciones que tuvieron nada justifica las enormes atrocidades que cometieron. Es por eso que este fic será una dura critica al comunismo soviético y lo puse como categoría M porque creo que los crímenes y atrocidades cometidas por los comunistas son merecedoras de las descripciones mas explicitas y exageradas del gore y el rape que este fic tendrá.

Ahora, mas precisamente aquí en el Fandom, yo se que tal vez a la mayoría no le guste que se haga propaganda ideológica en el Fandom, y lo entiendo, cada quien es libre de leer y escribir lo que guste. Y entre las/los fans de Hetalia lo mismo, tal vez hay quienes tengan su propia versión de cómo los países interpreten su propia historia, y en el caso de Rusia, como Iván Braginski podría valorar su propia historia, tal vez halla quienes ni piensen en ello. Me he tomado la osadía de hacer este fic en POV en parte para hacerlo mas interesante aunque creo que a muchas/muchos no les guste que utilice al personaje para mi propio discurso ideológico, pero lo are de todos modos tratando de ser lo mas apegado a la esencia de Rusia y la trama y la personalidad de los personajes de Hetalia: Axis Powers, o al menos a los estilos mas aceptados de OoC que me he percatado.

Aquí presento a un Rusia pensando y sintiendo de una manera un tanto madura y bastante reflexiva, un Rusia que no esta para nada orgulloso ni contento con su pasado comunista y que lo critica negativamente y se mortifica de todo lo que vivió en aquel periodo. Una vez más tratare no salirme demasiado del canon o, como ya dije antes, apegarme al OoC mas aceptado. Es decir desde el Rusia maduro y consiente de lo que hace y dice hasta el sádico y sanguinario monstruo que en muchos fics he visto. Me he percatado que aunque hay fics en los que los personajes tienen demasiado OoC y se salen del canon hasta hacerlos casi irreconocibles son, sin embargo, señalados y mencionados los cambios, pero por lo general aceptados positivamente. Es por eso que me atrevo a hacer este fic, con discurso ideológico (que también he visto que no seria el único porque muchos otros tienen cierto grado de ideología) y desde POV de Rusia.

El fic lo pienso dividir en pocos capítulos pero de gran extensión, todavía no defino cuantos pero espero no excederme de 10, y tampoco he medido de cuantas palabras cada uno, por lo mientras el primer capitulo contiene 5500 palabras aproximadamente aunque creo que los siguientes tendrán mas (10000 tal vez). Tambien como no creo poder actualizar muy seguido ire subiendo los capitulos en partes. Sera un fic muy largo y por eso creo necesarias todas estas aclaraciones.

También pienso hacer esta fic lo mas apegado a la Historia real por lo que habrá una ampli descripción de los hechos y también habrá mucha participación de los personajes históricos, sobre todo en la primera mitad del fic pues Rusia tendrá contacto nulo con los demás países hasta llegar a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Creo que seria demasiado extraño poner a un país relacionándose tan estrechamente con sus jefes y personajes históricos por eso de una vez advierto que personajes como Nicolás II, Kerensky, Lenin, Trotsky, Jruschov, Brézhnev y sobre todo Stalin y Gorbachov tendrán amplia participación y relación con Iván. Ya en la 2GM aparecerán los demás personajes de Hetalia.

Suena raro si, pero están advertidos por si quieren adentrarse leer esta… peculiaridad en

También pondré un índice aquí que iré actualizando conforme valla subiendo los capítulos, para un pequeño preview de lo que tratara cada capitulo, dentro de cada capitulo habrá un resumen mas extenso. Para los que como yo que quieran curiosear en las distintas etapas de la historia de la Unión Soviética de cómo las habría enfrentado Iván.

Pienso dividir en cada capitulo las diferentes etapas de la Unión Soviética y las verán conforme valla subiendo el índice:

INTRODUCCIÓN

Introducción de Rusia a su historia comunista.

I MEMORIAS

Industrialización en Rusia a principios del siglo XX

-Rusia recuerda al joven y futuro zar Alejandro II

-Rusia viaja del frente prusiano a Petrogrado en medio de la IGM

-Rusia reflexiona sobre la entrada de la indust. En su hogar

-Flashback de Rusia conversando con Inglaterra del tema anterior

-Más reflexiones de Rusia sobre la industria en su camino a Petrogrado


	2. Introducción

Introducción

Privet, soy Iván Braginski y mi nombre es Rusia. Estoy aquí para compartir con todos ustedes uno de los capítulos mas tristes y polémicos de mi historia, mi siempre dolorosa historia, si no acaso lo peor que he vivido en mi existencia. Les hablare de la historia de mi pasado comunista, mi historia cuando fui la República Socialista Federativa Soviética de Rusia, la nación más grande e importante de lo que fue la Unión Soviética. Esa parte de mi vida ha sido desde principio a fin objeto de estudio y fascinación tanto para mí, para mi pueblo y para el mundo entero. Todas las etapas transcurridas y todos los capítulos en los que se divide han sido muy analizados por toda clase de gente, especialistas y gente común, a tal grado que de los hechos a la ideologización de cada una de las facetas que viví son motivo de gran controversia y división para quienes sostienen sus visiones desde los dos principales bandos. Desde mi vida reciente a finales del siglo XIX y a principios del XX, la Revolución, la Guerra Civil, mi vida bajo Lenin, bajo Stalin, bajo Jruschov y Brézhnev, la Guerra Fría y finalmente durante Gorbachov y las reformas y medidas que llevaron al fin de la URSS. Cada una de estas etapas es analizada y hay desde las visiones neutras que solo delatan los hechos, hasta las justificaciones y críticas a cada una de ellas.

Yo Rusia, yo Iván Braginski, aun tengo mucho que pensar y aun no puedo decir que definitivamente pienso esto o lo otro. Igualmente mi gente esta dividida como el resto del mundo. Lo que si les digo es que yo sufrí mucho todos esos años, recordar todo lo que hice, lo que me hicieron y lo que me obligaron hacer los comunistas es muy doloroso y vergonzoso para mí. Tanto que vi, tanto que pensé, tanto que me dijeron y que todavía hoy no termino de asimilarlo. Cuando salí de una etapa para entrar a otra me decían de todo, unos justificando los hechos y otros criticándolos. Ambos bandos, tanto dentro como fuera de mi hogar, tratando de convencerme de que estuvo bien o estuvo mal. Aun puedo verlo hoy en día, gente que dice que el comunismo fue lo mejor y que vivía mejor cuando estaba abajo su régimen, algunos en ese lado descalificando y criticando la Revolución, el estalinismo, la Guerra Fría; justificando y criticando una y otra etapa o aceptando y enalteciéndolo todo. Y los que por otra parte no vieron nada bueno o lo poco bueno que hubo no justifica todo el mal causado.

Pero para mi eso es demasiado. Por mi parte casi no me gusta pensar en eso, lo único que me gustaría seria olvidarlo todo, disfrutar de mi Sol y mis girasoles e ir con mis hermanas y mis "amigos" los Bálticos, los europeos y el G8 a quienes tampoco les interesa mucho preocuparse por esas cosas tan complicadas de comprender. Pero no se puede, a diferencia de los seres humanos, nosotros los países tenemos reflexionar en cierto momento nuestra historia, nuestro pasado, nuestros orígenes y que es lo que queremos para futuro nuestro y de nuestros pueblos. Algunos son mas despreocupados y menos pensativos como podrían ser Polonia, Prusia, Gracia, España, los hermanos Italia, America, los Bálticos, Francia, Hungría y yo mismo; otros son mas serios en esos temas como Austria, Suiza, Alemania, Inglaterra, Japón, China. Pero todos, en algún momento tenemos que pensar en eso. A veces unos se complacen en pensar cuando vivieron sus "Épocas de Oro" como Austria, Suecia, Inglaterra, España, y Polonia y Lituania. Otros tenemos capítulos en nuestras vidas que preferiríamos olvidar para siempre, pero no podemos. Tal es el caso mío y de Alemania, aunque Italia, España, Estados Unidos, Austria e Inglaterra también tienen sus capítulos escabrosos.

Pero todos, todos, tenemos nuestros momentos de alegría y de dolor, de orgullo y de vergüenza, de placer y de agonía. Algunos mayores y menores que en otros entre nosotros, pero todos los tenemos que reflexionar porque como países, nos marcan personalmente, tanto como naciones que somos como en nuestra persona. Un ser humano común puede analizar la historia de su nación y de su raza como mejor le parezca, incluso tienen la libertad de no tener que hacerlo, que envidia porque nosotros no. Nosotros desde que nacemos nos inmiscuimos íntimamente en cada proceso de nuestra historia, la vivimos, la realizamos y participamos en ella de principio a fin. Los años nos dotan de experiencia y sabiduría, afortunadamente podemos permanecer de aspecto joven y lucido mientras nuestros pueblos nos mantienen fuertes, morimos cuando la raza a la que representamos desaparece.

Pero aun así, con toda la experiencia y el conocimiento que adquirimos y aunque siempre están implícitamente en nuestras mentes y en nuestros corazones; cada nueva generación, cada cambio de ideas, cada nuevo gobierno, cada revolución, cada nueva filosofía, cada movimiento intelectual, político y social. Cada vez que entramos en una nueva etapa que por lo general dura lo que la generación que la crea es joven y las siguientes deciden continuarla, es como si volviéramos a nacer, como si volviéramos a empezar, como si fuéramos eternamente niños que generación tras generación de nuestros pueblos estaríamos siempre aprendiendo cosas nuevas y viviendo nuevas experiencias y que pareciera que nunca dejaríamos de ser jóvenes con toda una vida por delante. Y sin embargo, somos tan viejos, somos tan antiguos y tan longevos que alcanzamos a ser parte y protagonistas de todo lo que nuestros antepasados hicieron. La gloria de las buenas acciones de unas generaciones, y la culpa de los crímenes que otras cometieron. Nosotros somos parte de todo lo que nuestros hijos y hermanos hacen.

Es por eso que un por muchas malas acciones y atrocidades que pudiéramos cometer nos es tan fácil y a la vez tan difícil perdonarnos entre nosotros los países, siempre y cuando sea lo que la voluntad de nuestros pueblos dicten junto con lo que nuestro propio carácter como países y humanos sintamos, ese carácter marcado en nosotros por nuestros largos años de historia aparte de lo que nuestra raza nos hace sentir y ser en el momento presente. Es por eso que tanto Alemania como yo podemos mirar al resto de los países a los ojos sin vergüenza y ellos capaces de perdonarnos a pesar de las cosas negativas que hallamos hecho en otro momento. Recibimos tanto la compasión y el perdón de nuestros pueblos y de los pueblos de nuestros países vecinos, y a la vez entre nosotros mismos, las naciones, nos solidarizamos entre nosotros aprendiendo a olvidar y perdonar. El pueblo entiende que ni ellos ni el hombre o la mujer que es su patria y que los encarna son culpables de los errores de las generaciones pasadas, aunque el país allá sido parte de ello.

Pero también, cuando una raza o parte de ella siente que no puede perdonar a otra, resultado de un conflicto ballico, ideológico o religioso, los países sentimos y formamos parte de esa rivalidad, de esa xenofobia o de ese odio a la otra nación y a su respectivo pueblo. Ejemplo de ello, los Balcanes, los países de la antigua Yugoslavia: Albania, Macedonia, Eslovenia, Croacia y Bosnia que les es difícil perdonar a Serbia, (el país que tubo dominio sobre las otras) por que sus pueblos sienten que no pueden hacerlo. Esa fue la causa principal de todas las guerras, horrores y humillaciones del pasado. Afortunadamente, a medida que la razón y la filosofía iluminan a los pueblos y con ellos a nosotros, los países, cada vez es mas fácil la conciliación con nosotros mismos (el país perdonándose a si mismo) con nuestros pueblos (el país siendo comprendido y amado por su pueblo) y con nuestros países vecinos y su gente. Es por eso que los Bálticos, mis hermanas y Europa del Este me han comprendió y han sabido perdonarme, estoy infinitamente agradecido con Dios por eso.

Todo este discurso es un discurso que prácticamente conforma el credo de todos los países, países que vivimos por y para nuestros pueblos y que somos capaces una gran sabiduría por nuestras largas vidas así como de una gran inocencia e impetuosidad juvenil, casi infantil, por este mundo que cambia drásticamente día con día, generación tras generación.

Y todo esto solo para poder explicarme a mi mismo y explicarles a todos y todas ustedes mi vida, mi vida y mi historia que han cautivado y conmovido las mentes y los corazones de gente de todo el mundo, aun no siendo rusos entre tanta gente de distintos pueblos y distintas razas en el planeta soy un país amado, comprendido y admirado por mi historia. Privilegio que muy pocos países tenemos, junto con America, Inglaterra, Francia, Italia, China y las primeras grandes naciones de la antigüedad, es un privilegio y una responsabilidad enorme identificarnos y conocernos a nosotros mismos para explicar quienes somos y que queremos, al tiempo que nuestros pueblos y el mundo trata de descifrarlo.

Pero por lo anterior dicho, somos esos países alegres y joviales que no podemos tener todas las respuestas o no decimos lo que los demás quieren oír cuando se nos pregunta. En mi caso y respecto a lo del comunismo es un gran peso para mi porque, primero, aunque sigo siendo solo un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, he tenido que madurar y reflexionar mucho desde, mi infancia, no me agrada mucho eso, ustedes saben que yo solo quiero alegría y Sol por que para mi recordar mi pasado es muy triste y hasta hace poco esperar mi futuro era solo esperar mas y mas sufrimiento. Me duele ser el niño que ha sufrido desde su nacimiento y seguir siendo ese niño al que ustedes aman con una historia tan compleja y dolorosa por la que me he ganado sus corazones, un niño que no merece sufrir como yo he sufrido desde mis primeros años y que ha tenido que enfrentar la vida, teniendo que refugiarme en la frialdad y la dureza para soportar todo mi sufrimiento. Tener que llegar al borde de la locura y la crueldad conmigo mismo, con mi propio pueblo y con los que me rodean para sobrevivir y no colapsar sobre mi propia persona. Yo solo he querido paz pero la vida me ha hecho ser lo que soy un país misterioso y fascinante, ganándome el cariño de muchos y el recelo de otros.

Les voy a contar pues mi historia reciente tal como yo la viví, lo que sentí y lo que pensé justo en el momento de los hechos, desde que viví el trauma de la Gran Guerra, ls Revolución y la Guerra Civil. Cundo entre al reinado del terror del estalinismo, ese si les puedo asegurar, fue el peor momento de toda mi existencia, ese momento en el que definitivamente borre todo rastro de humanidad y decencia que había en mi alma. Cuando mi dignidad fue terriblemente ultrajada por Stalin en ese momento tuve que dejar salir mi lado mas cruel y oscuro. Había vivido suficiente como pare esperar algo así, pero eso fue demasiado. Sentía yo morirme y finalmente tuve que dejar salir al monstruo que tenia dentro de mi. Monstruo, esa palabra que habría de convertirse en mi segundo nombre, monstruo, en eso me convirtió Iósif Stalin. Mi trauma era tal que no conocía mas que el odio. Odio recibí y solo eso supe dar. Durante la Gran Guerra Patriótica y Guerra Fría solo deje muerte y destrucción a quienes se me ponían en frente.

Finalmente llego para mi el hombre que finalmente me salvo, Mijail Gorbachov, el único ser humano que me toco conocer en esa parte de mi vida, el único capaz de hacer posible teóricamente aunque fuera, el socialismo con rostro humano. Destruyo mi economía y mi estructura social pero fue el único que pudo encarar lo que estaba mal y que finalmente hizo posible que la caída del comunismo en los países de la URSS se diera evitando millones de muertes. Esa es mi historia, la historia de la gran nación rusa, de mi que el destino de mi futuro queda en manos de un solo hombre. De quien hasta apenas hoy le sonríe el destino. Esde soy yo, soy Iván Braginski. Y mi nombre es Rusia


	3. I MEMORIAS

Mi Nombre es Rusia.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia:** Postura no imparcial ni neutral, totalmente anticomunista. Acidas insinuaciones ideológicas, un Lime Ideológico y Propagandístico Pro-capitalista por así decirlo.

**Palabras: **4,845

**Nota:** Este es mi primer fic, asi que si van a criticarme ¡Háganlo sin piedad! No con insultos ni groserías por favor. Los eufemismos, ironias y sarcasmos pueden llegar a ser mas dolorosos que los insultos, pero delatan un mayor nivel de inteligencia y elegancia de parte de sus autores.

**Resumen: **Nos encontramos en medio de la Primera Guerra Mundial y justo antes de que inicie la odisea de Rusia nuestro protagonista se pone a reflexionar para si mismo los efectos que a tenido la occidentalización de su hogar por medio de la Industrialización y el Capitalismo.

I MEMORIAS

Un par de lagrimas se dejaron caer sobre las paginas de un libro de Iván Turguénev, el joven procedió a salir de su habitación dejando el libro en su cama y dirigiéndose al jardín del palacio me busco a mi, a quien el estaba destinado a conocer a fondo.

-¿Señor Rusia?- Pregunto al tiempo que yo me daba la vuelta.

-¿DA-?, ¡Aah! Príncipe Alejandro ¿en que le puedo ayudar?- Conteste con mi siempre cálida sonrisa.

-Emm… yo- el joven volteo la mirada al suelo y se sonrojo ligeramente. No era muy inusual que eso pasara pues aunque el era el heredero al trono de los Zares y futuro soberano de "Todas las Rucias" a sus 25 años de edad daba muestras de ser un muchacho tímido –…me preguntaba…- me volteo a ver de nuevo a los ojos -…¿Conoce usted a Iván Turguénev?- ante esa pregunta me le quede viendo con gran duda.

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso joven Príncipe?- Respondí intrigado ya que Iván Turguénev era un escritor muy popular en _mi país _y en Europa, pero no era para nada del agrado de los Zares y la aristocracia rusa.

-Lo que pasa es que he estado leyendo algunas de sus historias acerca de la mala situación de los campesinos y pues... quise venir con usted para preguntarle que del todo cierto es esto- Dijo el muchacho un tanto ansioso por conocer mi propia versión.

Yo conocía muy bien lo que estaba pasando en mi amplia casa respecto a los escritores rusos como Turguénev, Dostoievski, Pushkin, Gogol, Chejov, León Tolstoi... los grandes escritores rusos que pusieron en alto las letras de mi lengua y me llevaron a mi y a mi cultura al despertar de las artes y la "civilización". Aunque se me ordenaba no manifestar ninguna muestra de aprecio o admiración a estos autores que se convirtieron en un peligro latente para el régimen autocratico que en ese entonces me gobernaba, yo en el fondo quería y estimaba mucho a estos hombres de arte que movían conciencias y llevaban la flama de la esperanza y la libertad a mi pueblo.

En ese instante creí que era conveniente compartir mi propia opinión con aquel noble joven que pronto seria quien llevaría en sus manos mi rumbo y el de _toda la nación._.

-La verdad joven Príncipe…- conteste -… después de tanto tiempo de esfuerzos de su noble familia para ayudarme, creo que por fin seria tiempo de acercarnos más a lo que nuestro pueblo siente y piensa.-

Dije gentilmente con los ojos cerrados y con mi alegre sonrisa. El joven heredero simplemente se me quedo viendo con una mirada pensativa y sus ojos bien abiertos. Después de un silencio que duro unos segundos el muchacho le sonrió y dijo.

-Bueno señor Rusia, creo que seguiré su consejo en el futuro, con permiso- se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino de regreso al palacio para continuar con sus "estudios".

-¡Aah! ¡Joven Príncipe!- El muchacho se volteo en el acto. –No tiene que decirme señor Rusia todo el tiempo, puede llamarme simplemente Rusia o Iván, ¿Da?- El joven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Aquel joven seria el futuro Zar Alejandro II quien conmovido por las obras de Turguénev abolió la esclavitud en Rusia en 1861 y demostró ser un gobernante enérgico y fuerte que introdujo las mayores reformas políticas, económicas y sociales desde los zares Pedro I y Catalina II, desde el inicio de su reinado en 1855 y hasta su asesinato en 1881.

ooo

-¡Señor Braginski! ¡Señor Braginski!- Una voz grave y ronca me despertó de la siesta que había estado tomando.

-Mmm… ¿q-que?- Desperté y conteste aun somnoliento cortándome un poco de trabajo reincorporarme.-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tenemos que llevarlo a San Petersburgo señor son ordenes del Zar- me informo el militar que estaba a cargo de mi seguridad mientras yo estaba en el frente de batalla.

-Pero yo.. .mis hombres… necesito estar aquí- Dije todavía con ese aire calmado que uno tiene siempre después de despertar.

-Lo siento mucho señor, tenemos que llevarlo- Eso simplemente me contesto.

Este hombre me trato con una mirada y nerviosismo mayor de lo normal, veía que algo le preocupaba más allá de las constantes derrotas de mi ejército. Sin esperar respuesta hizo que dos soldados me escoltaran al vehículo que habría de llevarme a la capital, rebautizada como Petrogrado, y sacarme del frente prusiano, donde se daban las más intensas batallas y las mayores derrotas. Al salir del cuartel para dirigirnos al carro pude ver soldados corriendo de un lado a otro, enfermeras y médicos trabajando sin descanso, los gritos de los heridos que tenían la "suerte" de regresar vivos y a los generales gritando con una mesa en medio de ellos señalando distintos puntos de los mapas militares. A lo lejos, hacia el oeste, podía oir el estruendo de los cañones y hasta casi sentía la tierra bajo mis pies agitarse.

-"Solo fue un sueño maldición"- susurre para mis adentros una vez ya estando en el carro. –"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?... Todo se veía tan prometedor a partir de entonces... ¿Qué paso?"- Esas y otras preguntas más rondaban por mi cabeza mientras iba en mi largo viaje a Petrogrado. Ese era solo uno de los tantos sueños que a veces tenia cuando podía darme tiempo para descansar un rato. Esos sueños que tenía cuando no me atormentaban las pesadillas.

Desde Alejandro II y hasta antes de que estallara la Primera Guerra Mundial todo parecía que iría mejor para mi. Mis "amigos" de Europa y América me visitaban constantemente o enviaban ministros, embajadores y empresarios a concretar tratos comerciales y alianzas económicas en mi casa. Principalmente Alemania, Francia, Suecia y sobre todo Inglaterra. Ellos personalmente me visitaban para negociar los tratos de inversión de su capital con migo y empezar a trabajar. Aquella situación me alegraba mucho pues siempre que las naciones europeas y sus jefes me buscaban era únicamente para alianzas militares y pactos de "equilibrio de poderes" en donde nada bueno podía esperarse ya que la tención de la guerra estaba siempre a flote.

Durante la Guerra de Crimea en 1853-56 fui terriblemente derrotado por Turquía quien recibió ayuda de Inglaterra, Francia e Italia para frenar mi expansionismo. Pero desde entonces yo me sentía muy feliz de que después de la trágica muerte de mi querido Alejandro empezaban a visitarme pero ya no para compendiar alianzas de guerra o para recibir advertencias de intervención en mi contra; sino venían ellos con sus ministros y "ejércitos" de burgueses y capitalistas interesados en desarrollar la industria en mi amplio territorio.

Después de un largo recorrido llegamos a Vilna, la capital de Lituania. Pensé por un momento hacer parar el auto y pasar a saludar a Lituania, tenia meses en el campo de batalla y quería estar con alguien cercano para desahogar sus pesares. El y sus hermanos habian sido repatriados a sus hogares para ayudar a la moral del Imperio durante la guerra, aunque estoy seguro que tal proposito no habia sido de su agrado para regresar a sus respectiva tierra. Pero de todos modos tuve que desistir, Lituania y sus dos hermanos habían padecido mucho con la guerra y su gente pasaba hambre por lo que no me anime a ver a mi "amigo" que en esos momento tampoco se encontraba del todo bien debido a la penosa situación de la guerra.

No obstante, mientras recorrían el interior de la ciudad me dio gusto ver con detalle cuanto había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve allí. Los largos bulevares con arboles y jardines que embellecían la ciudad, las calles y galerías comerciales llenas de todo tipo de productos, gente alegre y despreocupada que se beneficiaba de los frutos del progreso. Y en la parte industrial de la ciudad las grandes fábricas con sus centenares de obreros y con sus largas y delgadas chimeneas de ladrillo que escupían el humo negro del carbón quemándose hacia el aire, símbolo del desarrollo y el progreso, orgullo de toda Europa y Norteamérica en ese entonces.

Tal escena me puso feliz unos instantes y logro sacarme mi cálida sonrisa que cada vez era menos frecuente. Al ver lo mucho que había crecido la ciudad espesaron a bombardearme recuerdos de lo que fue de mi apenas hace 20-30 años y de como ese escenario se repetía en la mayoría de mis ciudades. Fabricas y maquinadoras aparecían desde San Petersburgo hasta Kiev, los campesinos abandonaban su monótona rutina diaria en la tierra agraria para incorporarse en la alegre y agitada vida de las ciudades. No obstante la alegría y el colorido del comercio en las ciudades contrastaba con las necesidades de los trabajadores reflejadas en un mayor aumento de suciedad y una evidente carencia de servicios en los barrios obreros que crecían exponencialmente aglutinándose en torno a los caóticos modelos medievales de las ciudades, tal como había pasado en el resto de Europa medio siglo atrás.

Me detuve un momento en medio de aquellos pensamientos a reflexionar un poco sobre la situación en la que me encontraba acerca de la modernización de mi hogar. Por un lado aunque año con año mis ciudades crecían mas al igual que mi riqueza aun no podía apreciar grandes beneficios para mi gente a diferencia de la mayor opulencia que acumulaban mis gobernantes, mi joven y nueva clase capitalista y los burgueses ingleses y franceses establecidos en _mi nación_.

Les diré que aun con todos esos males era obvio que el bienestar y la vida de mi pueblo en aquellos años eran muy superiores a lo que había sido siempre. O al menos si el destino me hubiera dado mas tiempo de segur por ese camino me habría acoplado igual que el resto de Europa. Yo ya me había percatado de eso en Europa y me preocupe al principio pero Inglaterra y Francia me habían explicado que eso seria normal. Por experiencia propia Arthur y Francis sabían bien que tenían que pasar unas 2, 3 o incluso 4 décadas para que el pueblo espesara a sentir verdaderamente los beneficios de la Revolución Industrial reflejándose en el aumento de calidad de vida, y ahora en ese carro a San Petersburgo sentía esa esperanza casi desvanecida.

En ese instante empecé a recordar la conversación que tuve con Inglaterra cuando este me vino a visitar con sus hombres en 1891, año en el que comenzó la construcción del inmenso Transiberiano, señal de que la industria ya empezaba a ser una realidad en mi hogar. Estaban aquí para terminar las negociaciones para que empezaran a entrar ellos y su capital a gran escala en _mi país. _Fue una charla que me dio una gran satisfacción y que me procuraría una gran esperanza desde que hable con Inglaterra y hasta que empecé a ver los resultados.

ooo

Flashback

Fue un día soleado en San Petersburgo, uno de los pocos que tiene mi ciudad en primavera. Arthur y su embajador venían acompañados de otros diplomáticos e importantes industriales capitalistas de la Gran Bretaña. Los británicos fueron recibidos por ministros de la corte del Zar mientras que Inglaterra se dio la libertad de conversar solo conmigo. En mi lujosa habitación Palacio de Invierno tuvo lugar el encuentro.

-Bueno, a pasado tiempo ¿verdad?- Dijo Arthur mirándome con una ligera sonrisa marcada en el rostro

-¡DA! Creo que la ultima vez que nos vimos fue en la Conferencia de Viena (1815), Francia estaba tan enojado y Prusia alardeando a toda Europa de haberte salvado en Waterloo, fue tan confortable estar con todos ustedes- Respondí sonriéndole

-Ja,ja,ja,ja si recuerdo al pobre Francis teniendo que soportar a Gilbert que no lo dejaba en paz…Aunque a mi también me estuvo fastidiando un rato-

Una charla entre amigos.

-Pero…- Pude notar como cambio su rostro a uno de intriga mientras yo lo miraba con un poco de desaire - ...Últimamente me he sentido tan solo. Turquía me derroto en Crimea y desde entonces me he sentido tan aislado del resto del mundo. Sobre todo porque ustedes lo ayudaron y cuando Alemania y Prusia se acercaron a mí para ayudarlos a reconocer su unificación se fueron distanciando de mi cuando lo consiguieron. Eso me apena- Deje caer mi vista ligeramente al suelo

-Heee... … bueno... … … sí, es cierto Rusia… pero todos hemos pasado por momentos difíciles estos años. Pero ahora se nos ha presentado una nueva oportunidad, la industrialización amigo, el **capitalismo-**

**-**Ca...pita...lismo- Tartamudee como si fuera la primera vez que dijera esa palabra -Es la primera vez que lo uso para mi casa- Exclame nuevamente sonriendo -Bueno, o al menos pronto lo tendré. Dime Inglaterra, ya que nuestros superiores están hablando sobre como y cuando empezaran a entrar en mi territorio, quisiera que me contaras ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Como es la industrialización y que se siente? Tú sabes que yo paso casi todo mi tiempo solo y las noticias llegan tarde aquí, pero ahora que hablamos cara a cara creo que podrías ponerme al tanto-

-Bien veras...- Respondió el británico levantando un poco la cabeza y mirando al techo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicármelo a mí, Rusia, a mi que me ha costado un tanto de trabajo entender los elevados ideales de la "civilización".

-La mejor manera en que puedo explicármelo a mi mismo como nación es que...- de nuevo tardo unos segundos en contestar. -…En el pasado teníamos que luchar por nuestra supervivencia, por proteger a nuestra gente y nuestra tierra, y muy constantemente, y sobra decir que a nosotros como países nos duele mucho aceptarlo, enfrascarnos en guerras para arrebatara a los otros más débiles el producto de su trabajo, literalmente hablando. Tu sabes que mi pasado de cómo empecé a ser una potencia no es algo de lo que deba enorgullecerme precisamente-

Yo lo miraba intrigado por la narración de quien era el país más desarrollado y rico del mundo y que ahora lo tenía frente a mí, en mi propia casa, eran raras las veces que se tomaban la molestia de venir hasta mi hogar a menos que fuera algo serio e importante, por lo que esto de la industrialización parecía ser algo verdaderamente grande. Encorvando mi espalda poniendo mis codos en mis muslos y las palmas de miss manos en mi quijada escuchaba atento y sonriendo suavemente.

-Pero esto, el comercio, el mercado, el capitalismo, se presento de manera significativa a finales de la Edad Media, empezaron a llegar a Europa productos y objetos que eran traídos desde los países del Medio y el Lejano Oriente traídos por los grandes y anónimos exploradores. Y allí es donde este maravilloso mundo se abrió ante nosotros. El comercio enriqueció a toda Italia y se pudo dar el Renacimiento y desde los puertos de Venecia se introducían a Europa estos hombres a meter las nuevas riquezas y las nuevas ideas. Toda Europa estaba deseosa de acceder a ese nuevo estilo de hacer las cosas, sin guerras, sin imposiciones, todo voluntario, sin violencia institucional, bueno, hasta donde nuestros gobiernos lo permitían antes de imponer ellos el uso de la fuerza. En _mi_ _nación _tardo un tiempo para llegar pero tras la Guerra Civil que tuve en 1642 se dio una Revolución liberal en mi hogar. Después del restablecimiento de la monarquía quedaron sentadas las bases de una nueva libertad política y económica además de que durante la guerra muchos ingleses se fueron a poblar las colonias en América, creció muy rápido en esos años, tanto que cuando por fin pude regresar a visitarlo había dejado de ser un niño era ya todo un jovencito-

Inglaterra continúo su relato conmigo perdido entre sus labios y sus ojos verdes, saboreando y disfrutando del conocimiento que pocas veces tenía el placer de deleitar.

-En el siglo XVIII tanto América como yo nos convertimos en los países más libres y gracias a eso se dio la Revolución Industrial en mi nación y de hecho la principal causa de que Estados Unidos se independizo de mi es porque mis superiores quisieron quitarle esa libertad. ¡Y finalmente mira los resultados!, después de su Guerra Civil;, el libre mercado y la industria han hecho que crezca como nunca antes una nación lo ha hecho en la Historia. Después de las revoluciones de 1830 y 1848 se asentó una gran libertad comercial que ha cambiado totalmente nuestras vidas y la de nuestra gente aquí en Europa-

-América ¿eh?- respondí, viendo pensativo hacia un punto en el techo de la habitación recordando vagamente la vez en que lo conocí en Alaska (1867) -"Un joven tan noble"- pensé para mí mismo. Regrese la mirada a el cuando me percate de que había cambiado su tono de voz.

-Pero… respondiendo a tu pregunta de "¿que se siente?" dejo de mirarme mientras levantaba las manos enfrente de el a la altura de su pecho y viéndolas agachando un poco su cabeza me dijo. –Rusia… cuando todo empezó sentí algo totalmente diferente a lo que había experimentado en toda mi vida. A medida que mi población crecía, e iba a trabajar y a enriquecer mis campos y mis ciudades… pero ahora construyendo maquinas, fabricas y trenes… se sentía tan… bien.-

Yo levante una de mis cejas viendo como un brillo extraño iluminaba sus ojos, que volvían a posarse sobre mi, a medida que me decía eso.

-Al principio fue difícil ¿sabes?, la gente tenia que trabajar como siempre, pero cada vez producían mas y mas rápido y el trabajo era menos pesado a medida que las maquinas aumentaban. Cada nuevo ferrocarril que se construía sobre mi tierra, se siente gracioso al principio, como si cosquillearan tu cuerpo, pero de un modo tan agradable. Los puertos y los barcos corriendo por mis mares y ríos, sientes como si la sangre se calentara e hiciera más cálido tu cuerpo. Claro que es difícil sentir como tus bosques y son derrumbados y tu aire invadido por el humo, pero al ver y sentir como mi población crecía y vivan mejor que sus padres y abuelos, una generación tras otra; te sientes con vida… con energía. Enserio esto no se compara con nada Rusia, puedes crear riqueza a partir de la nada sin hacer daño a nadie.

Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación, mientras el se reincorporaba después de ver ese brillo en su mirada yo recargaba nuevamente mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-Bueno Inglaterra, todo eso se oye bien pero… también me he estado enterando de una serie de disgusto de la gente de Europa y que ha habido conflictos entre ricos y pobres, y la verdad es que me preocupa mucho que si entran en _mi país_ puedan causar el mismo descontento en mi gente- Le señale no pudiendo disimilar una expresión de relativa preocupación.

-A sí… eso…- Como si hubiera salido de un trance yo lo incomodaba ahora con mi indiscreta indirecta. Bueno así soy yo, la diplomacia no es lo mío. Pero sabia que ese problema, la desigualdad y el descontento que esto estaba trayendo, era algo que tanto a el como al resto de los países de Europa les preocupaba y pude notarlo en su mirada que cambiaba a una mas seria.

-Mira Rusia, lo que pasa es que si se ha visto incrementada la desigualdad entre ricos y pobres y lamentablemente creo que la gente nota más eso que apreciar las mejoras que han tenido. Hay mucho malestar todavía, sí, es cierto, pero en todo lo que yo he vivido a lo largo de mi historia nunca ha habido nada mejor que esto. Además, si lamento mucho esa situación y más aun cuando mi policía tiene que reprimir muchas de las protestas que realizan, es algo me duele en lo mas profundo de mi ser. El pobre Francia quedo totalmente devastado con lo de 1871 (La Comuna de París) aun con su guerra con Prusia encima (1870-71)- Inglaterra se detuvo un momento para dar un largo suspiro. -Después de medio siglo se luchar por la libertad, ahora luchan contra los que ellos creen que se han beneficiado únicamente de ella, la burguesía. Son las grandes ironías de la Historia. Aunque también hay que darse cuenta de que muchos de los que lideran y acaudillan sus manifestaciones y que dicen ser los "defensores del proletariado" son únicamente gente resentida y envidiosa que se aprovecha de las necesidades de la gente para sacar beneficios políticos-

-¿Te refieres a los marxistas?- Pregunte queriendo saber más de lo que evidentemente me esperaría con la nueva etapa que estaba por comenzar.

-¡Aagghh! ¿Tienes idea de quien fue siquiera ese tal Marx? Un pobre diablo que vivía de lo que le daba su protector Federico Engels, y lo peor es que ese tal Engels ¡era un burgués de la industria textil con capital en toda Alemania! Y muchos de sus seguidores son iguales, propietarios y comerciantes resentidos con sus competidores que solo apoyan sus estúpidas ideas para desquitar su frustración y claman la "unión" y la "revolución" solo para satisfacer sus intereses personales ¡¿Te das cuenta del nivel de contradicciones e hipocresías que hay entre esa gente?- dicho esto cerro sus ojos y dio un sorbo a su té intentando calmarse. -Comprendo las demandas de la clase obrera y admito que muchos de esos "intelectualoides" son sinceros, pero me disgusta mucho que la mayoria son solo parásitos que quieren levantarse como "los salvadores de las clases oprimidas" y lo peor es que la mayoría de la gente los sigue. Cuesta mucho comprender cabalmente los grandes beneficios del capitalismo sobre todo cuando se le quiere mirar desde puras acusaciones subjetivas- Termino dando otro sorbo a su té, en su rostro se le podia notar que verdaderamente el comunismo estaba acrecentando una seria preocupación en el.

-Mmm… pues yo también he pasado por mucho de eso- dije después de un rato–Yo he visto muchas veces como mi pueblo se levanta contra mis gobernantes y lo peor es que me obligan a que yo mismo lidere las represiones- una vez mas mi vista se iva al suelo- Cuando pienso en todos mis hermanos y hermanas cuya sangre he hecho y visto derramar, las persecuciones, la censura. Todo eso solo hace que me odien más a mí y a mis líderes. Es por eso que tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder Inglaterra, entiendo que la vida del pueblo pude mejorar, pero si ven que la vida de los ricos mejora aun mas, se enfadaran mucho con migo, ya han pasado por bastante y si eso del comunismo es tan peligroso como tu dices yo...- solo concluí suspirando con tristeza.

Inglaterra pudo notar la melancolía que se apoderaban de mi e intento reconfortarme

-Escucha Rusia…- su tono se volvió serio igual que su mirada a la que yo respondí con la misma seriedad -…quizá yo no allá sufrido tanto como tú a lo largo de mi vida, pero también he pasado por momentos muy dolorosos como el resto de las naciones del mundo. No es que un puñado de hombres malos acapare toda la riqueza lo que pasa es que apenas hace un siglo todos éramos pobres y crear y prosperar a partir de la nada no es tarea fácil, por eso la riqueza debe ir para quien la trabaja y a partir de ella crear más. Es complicado entenderlo y explicarlo, sí. Lo único que te puedo decir es que yo también tengo aun muchas dudas y temores de lo que pueda pasar en el futuro pero estoy convencido de que este es el camino correcto. Nunca antes había sentido este nivel de felicidad y progreso en mi hogar, esta vitalidad, esta energía en mi cuerpo, ni nada que lo pudiera igualar. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte lo más que pueda, de que esto vaya a paso rápido para que por fin puedas integrarte al resto de nosotros-

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de la sala y ambos nos quedamos viendo sin decir nada, los dos sabíamos que ante todo ese trabajo por delante tendría que pedir mucha paciencia a mi pueblo y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo posible para que las cosas fueran bien.

Fin del flashback

ooo

-Hemos llegado señor Rusia-

-…-

¿Señor?-

-¿Ah? ¿Perdón?-

-Llegamos a la estación señor nuestro tren esta por salir. Llagaremos a Petrogrado en tren, ya se lo había dicho ¿no?-

-Ah… si claro… vamos-

Me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, estaba tan concentrado en mis recuerdos que no me di cuanta en donde estábamos ni en que momento me había indicado que iríamos en tren.

Mientras estaba subiendo al vagón veía la interminable fila de pasajeros que subían y bajaban y escuchaba la locomotora anunciando que ya estaba por partir. Después de haber recordado mi encuentro con Inglaterra y ahora que estaba viajando en el tren volvía a ponerme nostálgico, no quería segur pensando, pero si no era eso era tener que recordar que estaba en medio de una guerra y que tendría que analizar que iba a hacer después y yo prefería olvidarme de esos asuntos por el momento. Quería perderme en el interior de mi mente. Así que cuando tome mi asiento en nuestro respectivo vagón seguí, seguí y seguí pensando y recordando.

Pensaba en lo mucho que era cierto lo que Inglaterra me decía, el acaparamiento de mi espacio terrenal tenía un gran impacto en mi cuerpo humano, pensaba en los tantos ferrocarriles que se habían construido en tan poco tiempo y como esos monstruos de acero y sus caminos de hierro me beneficiaban a mí y a tanta de mi gente. Cuando en el pasado tenia que desplazarme en mi amplio hogar era en incomodas diligencias y tortuosos caminos, tardando días, semanas enteras en llegar desde una ciudad a otra. Y cuando tenia que hacerlo rápido como se me ordenaba ahora era en caballos que tenia que reemplazar cada 200 kilómetros, soportando las mayores inclemencias de mi General Invierno. Tantos siglos haciendo así las cosas que me era imposible pensar como alguien podía tomarse las maquinas y el capital como algo malo.

Yo, Rusia, el país mas grande y atrasado del mundo, a donde las noticias y el conocimiento llegaban a paso de tortuga ahora veía como tanto yo como mi gente y mis países vecinos nos desplazábamos a una escala inconcebible hace tan solo 50 años. Esos trenes y esos barcos que me acercaban cada vez más y más al resto del mundo, que hacían más tolerables y mas rápidos los interminables trayectos dentro de mi tierra. Y la sensación que eso causaba, tal como Inglaterra me lo describía.

Primero venían los diplomáticos, luego los empresarios y luego… El estruendo de las naves mercantes que llegaban a mis puertos llenos de acero, carbón, piedra caliza y demás materiales para la construcción. Los trenes que desde Europa del Este llegaban cargados con materia prima y los grandes ingenieros alemanes e ingleses a construir, a crear, a dar trabajo a sacar a mí atrasado pueblo de las penosas y pesadas labores del campo medieval. Y el como incrementaba mi población, mis ciudades y mi riqueza, me hacia sentir mas vivo. Como si descubriera esa alegría por la vida que nunca conocí.

El Volga, el rio mas largo de Europa, la arteria que corre de mi garganta hasta mi corazón, ese hermoso rio que enamora a cualquiera que lo navegue, se veía invadido por puertos y puertos a todo lo largo de su extensión y los barcos que recorrían de arriba abajo, hacían que mi pecho se sintiera mas cálido. Igual que el gran Transiberiano, quizá el mayor logro y orgullo de mi industria en esos años. Ese enorme camino de madera y hierro que lo sentía desde mi nuca hasta mis talones que hacia que los viajes de Moscú a Pequín, que en el pasado tardaban 10 meses, tardaban ahora tan solo 9 días. En serio sentía mi cuerpo más cálido y vivo, como si el vapor y el humo emanado por las locomotoras y los barcos, y la fricción de mis ciudadanos moviéndose más rápido y a mayor escala; crearan esa sensación de luz y calor que nunca antes había sentido.

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿20 años? Para un ser humano eso quizá sea mucho tiempo, pero para una nación, un cambio, un crecimiento, un progreso ¡una riqueza de ese tamaño! En tan pocos años era toda una bendición. Si eso era el capitalismo, el regalo que Europa ahora me traía entonces yo seguro lo quería.

Sí, lo quería, pero era demasiado bueno para ser real, demasiado bueno para mí, como si yo nunca hubiera merecido nada bueno, como si mi destino estuviera ya predeterminado al dolor y al sufrimiento. Tuve que enfrentar de nuevo la realidad de que ahora estaba en una nueva y desgarradora guerra, una guerra que parecía no tendría fin, que fue la gota que derramo el vaso para mi pueblo…

-Ya estamos en la estación de Petrogrado señor Rusia-

-Claro…-

… una guerra que fue mi fin, y el fin de todo el mundo civilizado.


End file.
